New and Old - GoM X Reader X Kagami
by Aszter
Summary: Back then you were the friends with GoM, you were the one that always supported them. They respected you, you were the best of all of them. Then you disappeared.
1. Back to Japan

Back then you were the friends with GoM, you were the one that always supported them. They respected you, you were the best of all of them. You taught them how to play better than they did. None of them could ever beat you, and could only score more than 10 points. They all loved you, but one day you disappeared without a word of goodbye. You went off to another country after graduating from middle school. GoM fell apart without you. Aomine stopped coming to practice, Kise became colder to girls, Kuroko became more noticeable, Midorima didn't pay attention to horoscopes that much anymore, Murasakibara snacked less, and Akashi became more angry. All because you left.

They didn't know, you never told them. Never told them what you were going through. That the girls in the school were jealous, and they bullied you. You were fine with all the punching and name calling, as long as you still friends with the GoM. But one day it got too far. The girls brought a group of guys and did _things_ to you. It scarred you. You told your family and they brought you somewhere else, no questions asked.

Now you're back. Back to the country where your nightmares took place. The only reason is for your parents to do their job. For a year you have to stay in japan and go to school. You're going to Serin, you hope to not meet anyone from GoM. Though you still wanted to join the basketball club just so maybe, you can make a new Generation of Miracles and start fresh.

You was running on my way to school just for a little exercise. 'Hopefully no one from GoM goes here...maybe they don't even remember me' you thought. Hopefully that was the case, even though that thought still hurt.

You were at school already and you were looking at the bulletin board to find the basketball club information. Once you found it, you tore it off, folded it and put it in your pocket. Then you headed off to class.

When you walked in, you felt like a million eyes were on you. You slowly walked to the back of the class and took your seat. You plopped in earbuds, blasted your music so you didn't have to listen to everybodies chit-chats, and rested your head on the desk.

Everything was normal until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You pulled out your earbuds and turned to the person. "You're in my seat"

You: "Oh sor-"

Before you finished your sentence, you realized that, the person was Kuroko. Kuroko from GoM. It was Kuroko Tetsu. 'If he's here, does that mean everyone else is here?' you thought. Your mind was a mess. You snapped out of it when you realized the face that Kuroko was making. It was a mix of anger and sadness.

You: "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I left without a word."

Kuroko: "...You idiot."

You: "sorry…"

You looked down at the floor, you were about to stand up and leave to a different desk before you were embraced by Kuroko.

Kuroko: "You idiot, I missed you. Why did you leave without a word...You could have told us. We could had found out sooner or later."

You: "You...know?"

Kuroko: "I'm not sure about the others, but I did. I wanted to know what happened. I knew you couldn't have left for no reason."

You: "Did you..tell anyone?"

Kuroko: "No. I didn't think you would had wanted anyone to know."

You: "Thank you…"

A guy: "Kuroko? Who's that?"

There was a guy standing behind Kuroko, he looked very tall, he had a big build as well. Kuroko let go and turned to the red head. You got up to face him as well.

You: "Uhm, I'm an old friend of Kuroko, my name is (Y/N)"

Him: "Oh! So were you friends with the Generations of Miracles?"

You flinched.

You: "Yea….but we kinda split up"

Him: "Why?"

Kuroko: "Kagami stop it, you're scaring her"

Kagami: "Hah? How am I scaring her?"

Kuroko: "Don't worry about him."

You: "Oh um ok...Oh Tetsu are you in basketball club?"

Kuroko: "Yea, so is him, my new light."

Your heart skipped a beat, Aomine was is old light, as well as your ex. 'He's probably with someone else now,' your heart stung at the thought of him being with someone else.

You: "Is the manager spot open?"

Kuroko: "Yea, I'll show you after school."

You: "M'kay"


	2. Game on!

After school Kuroko and Kagami led you to the gym. When you were there you noticed that everyone was already practicing. 'At least they aren't like everyone else in GoM' you thought smiling, even if the thought of them stung a bit.

Kagami: "Hey coach, we have a new manager."

A girl who had a whistle in her mouth, turned around and walked over to us.

Coach: "Kagami, Kuroko you're late!"

Kuroko &amp; Kagami: "Sorry…"

Kagami: "But coach, this is (Y/N), she can help us beat GoM."

Coach: "Really?!"

She turned to face me, put one of her hands on her hip and smiled.

Coach: "My name is Aida Riko, just call me Riko! Nice to meet you!"

She stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

You: "Hello, I'm (Y/N). I was friends with GoM. I was the one to help polish their skills."

Riko: "Seriously?!"

?: "Who is she?"

Riko: "Oh, Hyuuga! Meet (Y/N)! She said she can help us beat GoM!"

Hyuuga: "Eh? How can _she _help?"

You: "Well first…How about you _all_ guys, versus me alone?"

Hyuuga: "Hah?! How can you _alone _beat _all _of us? Don't you underestimate us!"

Everyone in the gym at this point was crowding around you and Hyuuga.

You: "Don't worry, I'm only testing how good all of you are in a team. So who ever scores 5 points first wins. Any questions?"

Hyuuga: "Yea, what makes you think we'll listen to you?"

Kuroko: "No one in GoM could beat her. Even as a team."

You smiled triumphantly when you saw everyone's jaw drop.

You: "Though I'm sure they got a lot stronger than when I last went against them. What do you think Kuroko?"

He nodded a yes. You smiled, you were excited, but at the same time you were scared. What if they hated you for leaving? You shook your head. 'That doesn't matter. I have a new team to train. A new Generation of Miracles, and they're going to be stronger than the last.' You though laughing quietly.

You: "Hurry up and plan your game. I'll be getting ready while I wait for you guys."

You went to go get changed. 'Time to see how good they are.' you smiled to yourself. Before you left, you looked over to them, they were all huddled up whispering to each other. 'I have a good feeling about these guys.' you thought as you left to the locker room.

You changed into a pair of white shorts and a black sports bra. After you got back to the gym, Hyuuga walked over to you and pushed up his glasses. He was trying not to look to far down, same with everyone else but Kuroko, Kagami and Riko.

Hyuuga: "W-We're ready."

You smiled.

You: "Game on!"

(A/N) Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP! I'm a bit busy so I just wanted to have at least something out.


	3. Message

Your ability is quite simple. You can hear every vibration when you're in the zone. Which you could always force yourself in, like how you taught Aomine. With this, you can basically see half a minute into the future. That's not all though. You also have extraordinary speed along with high jumping power. You could easily run pass someone and dunk if you wanted to. If not you can do a 3 pointer from the other side of the court. Similar to Midorima, just a lot faster and stronger. You have never lost. Never. Which is why you want to teach someone to become stronger. All so you have someone as competition. Even after middle school, none of the GoM could come close to beating you. That's why you were confident on making the new GoM even stronger.

The whistle squealed signaling the start. 20 minutes pass and the game was already over. You had already scored 5 points to nothing.

You: "You guys need a little more practice...Have you guys went against Aomine yet?"

The gym went quiet.

Kuroko: "We lost."

You were taken aback by his sudden change. 'They must have tried really hard...' You though, 'I will make them unbeatable!'

You: "Don't worry! With the right practice, you can do it!"

Kagami: "How did you learn to be that fast?"

You: "Consistent training."

Riko: "Can you show me your practice routine?"

You: "Sure, though I doubt anyone can do it."

Riko: "It can't be that impossible!"

You laughed quietly to yourself and went to go grab a paper and pen. You write down your morning routine as well as your night routine. Then you handed it over to Riko.

Riko: "...No way….That's not humanly possible is it?"

You: "It is with enough training!"

Hyuuga: "Let me see…"

He grabbed the paper from Riko and looked at it.

Hyuuga: "EHHH?! H-HOW?"

Kagami: "What's all the fuss about? It can't be that-"

Before Kagami could finish his first sentence, he read the first line, 'Run 40 miles in 20 minutes'.

Kagami: "THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE CAN RUN 40 MILES IN 20 MINUTES!"

You: "You'll get there."

Hyuuga: "You're basically running 2 miles in one minute!"

You: "Glad to know you can do math… Don't worry I'll tone it down for you guys."

Riko: "Could you take a look at the training schedule I made?"

You: "Sure!...Hmmm...Add about 10 or more to each of these. If they don't feel like they're dying, it's not good enough."

Riko: "I like how you think."

Hyuuga: "We're going to die…"

You: "Not yet."

The whole team groaned as you chuckled to yourself quietly. You looked over to Kagami. He was the one that showed the most promise.

You: "Kagami come here."

You walked over to your bag to get out 4 weights, each weighing about 100 pounds.

Kagami: "What are those?"

You: "Weights. Strap these onto your arms and legs. Then run 100 laps."

Kagami: "Ehhhh?!"

You: "Don't worry it can't be _that_ bad now."

Kagami: "Maybe not for you…"

You: "C'mon. Here I'll even on them on for you."

You crouched down attaching the weights to both of his legs.

Kagami: "Hey!..."

You: "What?"

You looked up to Kagami, his face was flushed. His cheeks were almost the same color as his hair.

You: "You sick or something?"

Kagami: "N-No...It's just that...You shouldn't crouch down while wearing..._that._"

You looked down to what you were wearing. You completely forgot that he could see down your sports bra. You stood up quickly with your face burning. You coughed awkwardly and strapped on the remaining weights onto his outstretched arms.

You: "T-There you go…"

Kagami replied with a quick grunt and slowly walked away. He attempted to run the 100 was told to do, but tripped after the first couple seconds.

Kagami: "How heavy are these?"

You: "100 pounds each. These are light. C'mon!"

Kagami: "Tch…"

He pushed himself off the floor and ran the first lap.

Everyone else was amazed watching Kagami run with the weights.

Riko: "Do you have any more?"

You: "Of course! Enough for everyone!"

You grabbed your bag and dumped out the weights that you had.

Hyuuga: "You were carrying all those by yourself?"

You: "Oh yea, this is nothing."

The boys let out a groan as they put on the weights one my one.

By the end of the day, everyone were only able to run 75 laps. They were all covered in sweat.

You: "That should fine for today. You'll be able to do 100 soon. When you do, you guys can come to my house and I'll cook for the whole team!"

Everyone: "OH! Alright!"

You smiled at your new team.

Riko: "Alright guys go take a shower and head home!"

Everyone: "Yes coach!"

As you were walking home, you felt a hand on your arm.

Kuroko: "I'll walk you home."

You: "Oh it's fine, my house is in the opposite direction of yours. I'm sure you're tired too, so just go home. I'll be fine."

Kagami: "Yea, I'll take you home instead."

You: "Eh? Where do you live? If you don't mind me asking."

Kagami: "Oh it's fine, I live (address near your house)."

You: "Oh alright then. Might as well. Bye Kuroko."

Kuroko: "Bye."

You and Kagami had small conversations as you walked back.

Kagami: "So what were they like?"

You: "Who? Generation of Miracles?"

Kagami: "Yea."

You: "Hmm...I guess eager, but it only seemed that way when I was around."

Kagami: "What do you mean?"

You: "If I was there, they would actually practice with each other, but when I was gone they would laze around. Especially Atsushi and Daiki."

Kagami: "Sounds like Aomine alright"

He cringed, remembering the overly confident, lazy bastard. You laughed a shallow laugh.

You: "Could you believe I once dated him?"

Kagami: "Seriously?!"

You: "Take that as a no."

Kagami: "Sorry...It's just that, he doesn't seem the type."

You: "Hehe. It's fine. He never really acted like he cared about me but, whenever someone stared at me wrong, he would alway pick a fight with them."

Your heart hurts, remembering the fun memories you had shared with Aomine.

Kagami: "What happened? Ah, sorry I didn't mean to-"

You: "It's fine. I'll tell you."

You explained what had happened with the bullied before you had moved. When you finished, you looked over to Kagami. His face seemed angry.

Kagami: "That's disgusting. Who are they? I'll destroy them!"

He clenched his fists tightly.

He reminded you of Aomine, just not as perverted and more kind.

You: "Don't worry it's fine now."

Kagami: "How-"

You: "Well we'll be splitting up here."

You smiled before he could say anymore. To be honest, you were on the brink of tears. You didn't want him to see you cry. You had to leave before he does.

You: "Bye"

Kagami: "...Bye"

You walked inside to your house and plopped yourself onto your bed. You pulled out your phone to check if you had any new messages.

'Daiki: WHERE ARE YOU?'


	4. Meet up

'What? How did he know I got back?' you panicked. You scrolled through all the messages Aomine sent you.

'Daiki: WHY DID YOU LEAVE?'

'Daiki: ANSWER ME!'

'Daiki: "NEVER LEAVE ME" MY ASS'

'Daiki: ….Please, where are you damn it?'

You were tearing up. 'He still... cares...No I have to focus! Focus on my new team. I can't get side tracked.' you pushed you past feelings away. You ignored his messages and looked for other messages,

'Atsushi: (Y/N)chin...Where are you? I miss you.'

'Seijuro: Where are you? Tell me now! You can't lie to me.'

'Shintaro: Tell me where you are!'

'Ryouta: (Y/N)cchi! I miss you! Where are you now?!'

'Momoi: (Y/N)-chan! Where are you! Daiki-kun is going crazy!'

'Tetsu: Sorry, I had to tell.'

Your inbox was filled with messages of everyone asked where you were. You were eyes were flooded with tears. You deleted all the messages, but they kept coming. 'I can't escape...I have to face them now don't I? They don't seem to be stopping anytime soon.' You sent them all a message saying, 'Meet me at the Maji burger.' You got up washed your face and headed out.

Your heart was thumping as you walked to Maji burger, it felt as if your heart might just jump out of your chest.

When you reached Maji burger, you saw a group of people with colorful hair waiting at the entrance. It was them. Your heart raced even faster, as if it wasn't already. You slowly walked over to them. You open your mouth to say something, but before you could, Aomine rushed to you and hugged you. Followed by Murasakibara, Kise, and Midorima. Akashi and Kuroko were watching from afar. Your legs felt weak.

Aomine: "Where the fuck were you!?"

Kise: "(Y/N)cchi…"

Murasakibara: "Don't leave again."

Midorima: "Oha Asa said that there was going bad luck when you left...Should have known."

You were crying. You didn't know you would had caused them this much pain.

You: "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll say it a million times until you guys forgive me."

Akashi: "Instead of doing that, how about you tell us _why_ you decided to leave us without my permission?"

You stayed quiet.

Akashi: "(Y/N). Tell. Me."

You let go of everyone.

You: "Let's go in-"

Akashi: "Tell me now."

?: "If you want, I'll say it."

A familiar voice spoke from behind you. You turned around to face the voice, only to see Kagami standing over you.


End file.
